Monkey Fist
Lord Monkey Fist, birth name Monty Fiske, is a villain on the television show Kim Possible. Monkey Fist first appears in "Monkey Fist Strikes", and is later confirmed to be the arch-nemesis of Ron Stoppable. He is a British nobleman, world explorer, and archaeologist. He also has a passion for monkeys. History Fiske is a villain who specializes in the mystical and martial arts. More specifically, he is obsessively consumed with the study of Tai Shing Pek Kwar, or Monkey Kung-Fu, and with monkey-themed magical artifacts. Fiske was originally an archaeologist and most of his appearances open with the search for a specific monkey artifact that will drive the rest of the plot. His personality includes many monkey-derived tics, such as a hooting laugh and a tendency to knuckle-walk. His physiology has been altered by DNAmy to include hands and feet like those of a monkey. Due to Ron Stoppable's pathological fear of primates, Monkey Fist considers Ron to be his enemy on equal footing with or perhaps ahead of, Kim Possible, especially since Ron and Rufus are the only other beings to possess mystical monkey power. He hates to admit that Ron being his arch-foe, referring to him as an "arch-bumbler" on at least one occasion. His final appearance was in the Season 4 episode "Oh No Yono," where he is reverted into a stone statue in fulfillment of his 'destiny,' to follow the path of the Yono, and was still so as of Ron's graduation from high school. Although it might seem this is the first time a recurring enemy has been "killed off", it should be noted that Kim, Sensei, and Rufus were all turned to stone, and yet they are not dead. However, their transformations were reversible, while Monkey Fist's was permanent. Physical Description *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' Unknown, 30's to mid 40's *'Height:' About 5'10" *'Weight:' 180 lbs (59 kg) (estimated) *'Build:' Thin and tall, stooped *'Hair:' Black and unruly, with prominent body hair on his hands, feet, and sideburns *'Eyes:' Dark blue *'Ethnic Extraction:' British Dress He wears explorer's clothes in his debut episode. Ninja uniform and mask, black martial arts uniform. Sometimes accessorized with a smoking jacket and fez when not actively in combat. Personal History Once a respected archaeologist and the leading expert on all things simian, Lord Monty Fiske is an example of the consequences of obsession. In his debut episode, "Monkey Fist Strikes", he turned to Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable to help him recover a jade monkey statue from a temple in Cambodia. Kim managed to retrieve the statue, which Monty stole while disguised as a ninja to throw her off the trail. Taking it back to his home in England, he set the idol in precise alignment with four others and was given mystical monkey power as a result. He then changed his name from Monty Fiske to Monkey Fist in an appropriately ironic spoonerism. However, Ron Stoppable and a holographic Kim Possible showed up, and he proceeded to chase Ron through his house in an attempt to kill him in order to prevent anyone from learning of his secret. Ron eventually defeated him when he received mystical monkey power as well, then proceeded to destroy the idols, much to his dismay. Since then, Monkey Fist has considered Ron to be his personal nemesis, despite Ron's role as Kim's sidekick. His subsequent plots have all revolved around mystical monkey power in one way or the other, which indicates that he has trouble letting go of his obsessions. In his final appearance, Monkey Fist was turned into stone to follow the path of the Yono. His lust for power had consumed him by that point, and he was willing to do anything and everything to ensure that he would be the monkey master, even if that meant giving up his soul. His encounter with Yono in many ways resembles the traditional literary device of making a deal with the Devil or malevolent Djinn. He did make a brief cameo in the finale, though he was still petrified stone. Appearances *His first appearance was in the episode "Monkey Fist Strikes", where he receives mystical monkey power from four monkey idols, and is defeated by Ron, who also gets the monkey power. *In "Monkey Ninjas in Space", he got his monkey ninjas and tried to kidnap a monkey astronaut named Frederick to fulfill a prophecy made by the Monkey Spirit, which was misread by the Monk Spirit. He is defeated by Kim, Ron, and Frederick and is captured. *In "Adventures in Rufus-Sitting", Monkey Fist teams up with Duff Killigan and Shego. *In "Exchange", Monkey Fist was after the Lotus Blade, but was defeated once again by Ron. This was the first episode to feature Sensei and Yori. *In the movie Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time, Monkey Fist teams up with Drakken, Shego, and Duff Killigan. This is to be considered non-canon, in a sense, as at the end of the movie all the events are reversed when the time monkey is broken. *In "The Full Monkey", Monkey Fist was after a monkey amulet which would turn him into the monkey king (a humanoid monkey), but during the fight, Kim got the amulet instead, turning into a monkey, and defeated Monkey Fist at the exact moment Ron changed her back using science. *In "Overdue", Monkey Fist teams up with Drakken, Shego, Duff Killigan, and Professor Dementor. *In "Gorilla Fist", Monkey Fist appears to have kidnapped Sensei, but was hiding from the true kidnapper: Gorilla Fist, who is revealed to be DNAmy, who is in love with Monkey Fist. He is repulsed by her advances and is last seen being chased off by her. *In "Grande Size Me", Monkey Fist teams up with Drakken, Duff Killigan, Jack Hench, and Gemini. *In "Big Bother", Monkey Fist is searching for a weapon (later revealed to be Ron's adopted sister Hana Stoppable), and is defeated by Hana. *In "Oh No! Yono!", Monkey Fist continues his search, and starts by awakening the Yono. He agrees to follow the Path of the Yono, although he does not know what this really means for him. He is defeated again by Hana, and as agreed, Monkey Fist follows the path of the Yono, being turned to stone by Yono, and placed at the top of the Temple of the Yono, which sinks back into the sand. *In "Graduation", Part 2, during the credits, Monkey Fist is seen in a café among the other villains, still a statue, next to DNAmy (who presumably dug him up). Relationships Fist's manservant, Bates, appears in his first appearance; what has become of him is uncertain. His near-constant companions are his troop of elite and disciplined Monkey Ninjas, who serve as his front-line troops. He has no other known associates, except for the brief team-up with Dr. Drakken, Duff Killigan, and Shego, that was expunged from history. Monkey Fist has also been the focus of the (unrequited) advances of DNAmy who gave herself the body of an Ape in order to justify the two of them having a relationship. Monkey Fist's relationship to Ron Stoppable is that of an enemy. He's one of the very few villains to consistently remember Ron's name. However he dislikes admitting that Ron is his arch-foe, stating on one occasion "You're not an arch-foe, you're an arch-bumbler." As a result he's frustrated by his regular defeats at Ron's hands. Monkey Fist was temporarily allied with Fukushima against the Yamanouchi Ninja School and Ron Stoppable. Personality Unlike other villains in the series, his plots have little to do with gadgets and technology (the most advanced piece of technology he ever used on the show was a laptop computer), and tend to focus instead on mystical artifacts. He is intelligent, cunning, and is the only villain who has been shown as willing to kill someone directly (all the others tend to use some sort of deathtrap to avoid getting their hands dirty). His sense of humor separates him from the other villains as well, as he possesses a dry English wit as opposed to the childish behavior of most other villains, such as Dr. Drakken. Unlike the other villains, Monkey Fist enjoyed a quite respectable upbringing as an English Lord, making his motivation for going into villainy slightly different. Monkey Fist has the tendency to become fixated on certain things, which is why he devoted his life to studying monkeys, spent the entire family fortune on radical genetic mutation to become just like them, sought out the mystical monkey power relentlessly, and considers Ron Stoppable to be his greatest enemy, despite Ron's role as Kim Possible's sidekick. Ron is the one who defeated him and took "his" mystical monkey power and therefore all of his plans are related to the boy in some way, usually revolving around stealing the mystical monkey power from him. Monkey Fist is obsessed with having the mystical monkey power all to himself, as he has tried to eliminate Ron on several occasions. It is this desire to be the one and only monkey master that drove him to insanity, setting the course for his actions throughout the whole series. His fate at the hands of Yono was the end result of his lust for power. He also takes part in meditation at time by way of a Serenity Chime, as he was interrupted because of it during his first battle with Ron. Trivia *Monkey Fist and Shego have similar personalities in both of them wanting to be the only ones to defeat their respective rivals Ron and Kim respectively. **They both have sadistic natures. **They both enjoy mockery, insulting, and sarcasm. **They are both highly skilled fighters, possibly the best fighters on the villains side. **They both prefer hand to hand combat. **They both have a special power. Monkey Fist has the Mystical Monkey Power and Shego has the power she obtained from a comet as a child. *Monkey Fist's first appearance was in Monkey Fist Strikes. *Taking into account the usage of the term "The Yono", even by The Yono itself, it may be that "walking the path of The Yono" may mean Fiske is the next "The Yono". *His alias name (Monkey Fist) is an anagram of his real name (Monty Fiske). Gallery Montysmiling.jpeg|Smiling Monty. Monkey Fist Strikes (20).png Monkey Fist Meditating.jpg|Serenity chime. Monkey Fist Face.jpg|Evil look. Monkey Fist Future some benefits.jpg|Monkey Fist in Shego's colors. Monkey Fist Shego.jpeg|Monty and Shego, two martial artists fighting together. Monkey Fist child good excuse.png|Monkey Fist as a child. Monkey Fist tea.jpg|"Tea?" Monkey Fist what use is he to me.png|"Hmph, how insulting." Monkey Fist fingers.jpg|"I choose scissors." Monkey Fist Wet.jpeg|"Handsome while wet." Monkey Fist crouch pose.jpg|"Nice stance." Monkey Fist Nooo.jpg|"NO!" Monkey Fist The Lotus Blade.jpg|"Be prepared." Monkey Fist ow.jpg|"I hurt myself." Monkeyfist unearth Yono.png MonkeyFistStrikes.jpg Aeb2ec3a-faf5-4bd7-8231-58c4300a2b6f.jpg Full Monkey (2).jpg KP Full Monkey Monkey Fist dragged away.jpg|"I am a monkey master! NOT A LEMUR!" vlcsnap-2015-06-05-13h35m22s598.png vlcsnap-2015-06-05-13h38m31s578.png vlcsnap-2015-06-05-13h38m59s552.png A Sitch In Time (36).jpg A Sitch In Time (38).jpg Gorilla Fist (26).jpg Murokurwakos.jpg|Monkey Fist turned into stone in "Oh No Yono!" Category:Kim Possible characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:English characters Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninjas Category:Mutants Category:Hybrids Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Lovers Category:Video game bosses Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Magic Users Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Monkeys Category:Time travelers